The purpose of this invention is to create a new type of urban design that reduces accidents in a significant manner through the elimination of unnecessary obstacles, such as traffic intersections, traffic lights, stop signs, and boulevards with trees, utility poles, and other obstructions.
This new urban design consists of highways that allow a continuous traffic flow throughout the whole development through the combination of two main elements: Ondulating Highways [1] which are generally sinusoidal roads in plan view, and perpendicular Linear Highways [2].
To achieve an efficient circulation of traffic in all directions, the Ondulating Highways [1] are connected by interchanges [3] placed where the pattern of the Ondulating Highways comes close together.
Linear Highways [2] are used to move in a perpendicular direction. Interchanges [4] that vary in radii (see drawing 1) are used to connect these Linear Highways to the Ondulating Highways [1].
Ondulating Highways [1] are accessed via the Linear Highways [2] through these same interchanges [4].
The design of the Ondulating Highways [1] is one way only. Each Ondulating Highway is formed by three lanes, 4 meters wide each, and a 4 meter wide emergency lane for the entire length of the highway. On each side of the highway is a 10 meter wide area that can be used to exit and avoid accidents. This area can be grassy or covered in another landscape. Also on each side of the highway is an area 30 meters wide for the development of a forest or other scenic landscape.
The design of the Linear Highways [2] is formed by two highways with opposite direction of traffic, separated by a grassy area 40 meters wide. Each highway has 3 lanes, 4 meters wide each, and an emergency lane 4 meters wide on each side for the entire length of the highway.
The 4 meter wide emergency lanes that continue for the entire length of the Ondulating [1] and Linear Highways [2] can be used to merge or descelerate as needed.
The purpose of what is described in the previous three paragraphs is to provide a safer driving experience.
With the above explanations, I affirm that my invention is a new and improved design to build new cities.